Wireless networks and systems are becoming increasingly popular. But designing a wireless network is a difficult task, even for experienced network designers. For persons with little knowledge regarding how to select specific wireless network equipment and identifying spectrum needs (e.g., the geographic boundaries of spectrum to support the desired network application), the task of building a network can be a daunting challenge. In addition, as spectrum becomes more scarce and its use become more congested, the task of effectively partitioning spectrum among geographic areas becomes more difficult.